


A Place To Rest Your Head

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Hey.” he retorts back, leaning his forehead against Connor’s. “What are you doing?”“Right now?” the detective asks, “I’m thinking about kissing you.” Markus feels that familiar yet fairly new flood of warmth rush through him, watching with anticipation as Connor drops his gaze to Markus’ lips and back up.





	A Place To Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom (and rk1k) has stolen my soul and I don't even care - I love it! So here ya go, enjoy some fluffy Christmas drabble with my two boys!
> 
> Inspired by Hold My Girl by George Ezra
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

After the revolution, things began to slowly improve for the android community. However, it’s only been a month and Markus hadn’t expected much to change within that short space of time. Most of the humans that had evacuated Detroit hadn’t bothered to return yet and so the city was left half-dead (androids and the few humans that supported their cause milling around the empty streets and continuing their lives as best as possible).

They had been so fortunate to find a clearly long-abandoned block of apartments within a short walking distance from the church they had claimed as a ‘community centre’ of sorts. There was plenty of room for the remaining survivors of the revolution, granted many androids were sharing old apartments with up to three others in some cases – but any room is better than no room.

Slipping unnoticed through the large doors of the church, Markus is surprised by what scene lays before him.

A new energy, a buzz of excitement and joy, surrounds him as though part of the very air around him. Laughter can be heard fleeting amongst the chatter, sounds bouncing off of the stone walls softer than the usual reserved silence that fills the church. But that’s not even the most unusual part of what Markus is witnessing; there’s androids scattered around the large space hanging up what can only be Christmas decorations (Markus remembers putting up such things around Carl’s mansion over the winter holidays).

His eyes flutter closed as Markus slips back to the memory of Christmas at home only a year ago...

Carl would be sat by the piano, a handful of Christmas melodies falling from his fingertips and filling the mansion with a new life. Markus would be up and down ladders, hanging tinsel and ceiling decorations along with a fresh pine tree covered with beautiful baubles and fairy lights. Markus always enjoyed Christmas with Carl, the man would always try to make him feel involved – despite not being ‘alive’. Markus supposes, with Carl, he was never _not_ alive. Not really.

When Markus reopens his eyes, they fall on a similar scene from his memory – only this time, there’s at least a hundred androids helping each other, laughs falling from their mouths as they brighten up the dismal looking church with some holiday spirit.

This was his home now, the RK200 thinks with a small smile tugging at his lips. Whatever minor stresses had been previously occupying his systems were now pushed back to secondary thoughts as he stood and watched his people celebrating something so joyous together.

Near the alter, stood proudly despite its wilting branches, was a pine tree – smaller than your average Christmas tree but suitable enough. None other than his very closest friends  (North, Simon and Josh) were taking charge of the tree decorations, pulling colourful baubles from a red wheelbarrow tucked beside them, and weaving tinsel between the branches with delicacy. The decorations didn’t appear to be in their best years – a couple baubles scraped or dented, some even shattered in places. In fact, now that Markus looks closer, all of the decorations surrounding him seemed to be slightly worse for wear; the tinsel was scraggy and balding, the delicate baubles were mostly broken in some way and the lights draped around the pews were flickering inconsistently.

However, nobody else seemed to mind such a minor detail.

Amongst the excitable chatter, faint Christmas music could be heard drifted through the air. Markus smiled, presuming that the source of such sounds were a result of the old stereo that had been picked up and brought back last week only to be fixed up by an ex-engineer android. The current song playing skipped ever-so-slightly, but unless you were specifically listening out for it you would hardly notice it.

Unfortunately, distracted by the events around him and reminiscing on peaceful memories shared with his old friend, Markus had disregarded the warning of an approaching presence and assumed it was an android passing by. So when piece of gold tinsel – about arm’s length, his processor calculated before he could tell it not to – wrapped around his waist, Markus was taken off guard. A gentle tug was all it took for the RK200 to stumble backwards, his balance lost in the confusion. His back collides with a firm object, and it takes Markus a split-second the identify the rhythm of the thirium pump regulator hidden under the layers of clothes and polymer skin behind where his head now rests.

Connor.

Allowing his eyes to slide shut, head resting on Connor’s chest as he listens intently to the steady beat that he’s grown to know so well – not being able to sleep properly without that rhythm of a beat followed by an irregular double beat, repeated continuously. Connor hates it; it’s a constant reminder of the emotionless machine he used to be because the irregularity is a result of a scuffle he had with a deviant back in the Stratford Tower. Markus disagrees. He claims that it’s a reminder of how far he’s come and how much he’s fought to get where he is now. It’s something that Markus connects to safety; knowing that the RK800 is safe and nearby.

“Hi.” Connor’s voice breaks through Markus’ consciousness, a low chuckle that followed causing the RK800’s chest to vibrate.

Markus swivelled around, still trapped at the waist from the tinsel but now able to straighten his back properly, his mismatched eyes now only a few centimetres higher than Connor’s own. “Hey.” he retorts back, leaning his forehead against Connor’s. “What are you doing?”

“Right now?” the detective asks, “I’m thinking about kissing you.” Markus feels that familiar yet fairly new flood of warmth rush through him, watching with anticipation as Connor drops his gaze to Markus’ lips and back up. He runs through a selection of pre-constructed situations: he could wait for Connor to lean forward and close the gap or he could do it for him.

Markus forgets that Connor can pre-construct moments as fast as he can and is suddenly taken by surprise by the RK800 pressing his warm lips to Markus’ before the other can decide what to do. Markus barely takes as second to react, making his lover smile into the kiss as he drops his hold on the tinsel that was used to hold Markus against him and opting to move them up to the RK200’s face instead. Strong hands cupping his jaw, thumbs rubbing absent shapes into his skin, Markus feels his control slipping further away from himself. Markus takes one hand and places it behind Connor’s head, tangling his fingers into the soft brown curls there whilst his other hand comes up to Connor’s neck to pull him in closer and deepen the kiss.

Connor’s mouth opens easily for him, pliant and trusting as he gives in to the addictive exploration of one another, unaware of their surroundings as that becomes a secondary concern. Right now, all Markus is focusing on is Connor – the beat of his thirium pump against his own chest, the feeling of his hips pressing against him, the gentle caress of his hands and the warmth of his mouth. He’d already shut off the ongoing list of biocomponents and materials listed in Connor’s mouth, not interested in being told and rather preferring to find out for himself.

The kiss is deep and slow, having all the time in the world to lose themselves in the intoxicating touch that they crave more and more of; and Markus would have happily stayed stood in the centre of the church with the soft music playing in the background as he pressed further into his lover without another care in the world. The contact is only broken as Connor bites at Markus’ lower lip, Markus smirking into the kiss but pulling back when he hears the quiet sound that escapes Connor’s voicebox. Connor chases his lips, and Markus can’t help but lean in and leave a chaste peck over his lover’s now redder lips, unable to resist.

“Later.” Markus mumbles into Connor’s neck where his face is tucked on his shoulder, peppering light kisses over the skin before him. Connor smiles, leaning impossibly closer into the gentle touch.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“You better hold me to it.” Markus smirks, and the hidden meaning doesn’t go unnoticed by the detective, who just bats at Markus’ arm until he straightens up – though he remains glued to Connor’s chest, the other’s arms snaked loosely around his waist where the tinsel once was.

That reminds him, “Where did all of these decorations come from?” Markus suddenly blurts out, his voicebox ahead of his thoughts.

Connor smiles, resting his chin on Markus’ shoulder and nuzzling his nose to the RK200’s cheek. “Ralph and Jerry found them in the nearby junkyard. They brought a load back with them and then went back for the rest with a few helpers.”

Ah, that makes sense; Ralph and Jerry were full of happiness and eccentricity. There was a rota set up for pairs to go off to the surrounding junkyards and gather any supplies deemed useful, it made sure they didn’t run low on supplies whilst also ensuring those who can’t help with harder tasks still get to feel involved. Trust Ralph and Jerry to somehow find a bunch of Christmas decorations.

Speaking of such, Markus now noticed that they were huddled in a far corner, wrapping tinsel and lights around each other and laughing freely. The sight brought a wide smile to Markus’ face, an overwhelming feeling of happiness overcoming him once again.

He’ll never get used to this. Freedom. It’s so much better than he could have ever hoped it to be.

“Come on.” Connor suggested, nudging his side and pulling back – Markus already missing the contact and reaching out his hand to lace it with the other’s.

The RK800 lead him to their close friends, who were almost finished with the tree decorations. It wasn’t perfect but it was still gorgeous, in his opinion.

Connor had picked up the gold tinsel that he’d been carrying earlier and stepped forward to drape it over an empty area of the tree, North rolling her eyes at him whilst Simon just laughed. Connor shoved North lightly, a smile tugging at both of their lips as he jokingly told her to shut up. Markus couldn’t help but watch him, admiring him – and not just for his drop-dead gorgeous, perfect looks but also for his bubbly and contagious personality (though he was capable of being a badass when required and honestly that just made Markus appreciate him even more). The rare chance of them two finding each other as they did and becoming what they are now was still unbelievable to the RK200, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He trusted Connor more than anyone else and the other knew him far better than he could hope anyone would. They understood each other and appreciated each other and honestly, what more could Markus want?

 _《I love you so much.》_ Markus spoke through their network, stepping closer to his lover and taking his hand yet again.

Connor didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to; Markus could tell that Connor felt the same and the way the younger model leant into his side and pressed a soft kiss to his head proved as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcomed because I have limited inspiration xD
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
